Just A Dream
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: Axel is in the milatary him and Roxas get married 3 weeks later Roxas attends a funreal song-fic charcter death story better then summery


Just A Dream

Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood

So I was watching the Top 20 Countdown on CMT and I was thinking what am I gonna do for my sequal then this song came on and I watched the video for what might be the 20th time and I thought hey this will be a great song fic XD.

And before I contuine this is my story therefore Roxas can where a dress if i want him to so bugger off if you don't like Roxas in a dress acting like a girl.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand**_

He had turned eighteen two weeks ago, and now he was standing in the back behind the fence that was covered in green moss,vines and flowers. The blond had a sixpence in his shoe for luck, a dress borrowed from his sister Naminé, and well the something blue was his eyes he thoguht that put down the letters back in the crimson box and tossed the box into the passenger seat.

The church doors opened and he pulled down his veil. How Axel talked him into wearing a dress was beyond him. But this was the happiest day of his life. His blue eyes were shining and he was glad that the veil hid everyone from seeing his tears.

The trumpets roared and Roxas knew then that it was his time to start walking through the arch way. Sora on his arm giving him away to the beautiful red head called Axel who was smiling and waiting for Roxas at the end Emrald eyes the most billerant shade of green Roxas or anyone had ever seen.

_**Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**_

(3 weeks later)

Roxas was cleaning his already clean house. "Theres nothing to do...Axel why do you have to go...?" He asked as he looked at his and Axel's wedding picture. He picked up the picture and smiled. In that picture was the happiest he had ever seen Axel. A sudden knock on the door casue Roxas to jump two feet in the air.

Roxas walked over to the door and opened it and looked at the gentalman standing outside with couirus blue eyes. "What brin-." He stopped as he looked at the letter the man was holding that had the Oignatzon 13 stamp seal on it. The blond boy fell to his knees and grapped his chest. He couldn't breathe. "Please say this is a cruel joke..." He looked up at the Genral who shook his head no to Roxas dismay. Brillent blue eyes dulled and swelled up with tears. "This can't be happening to me...Please let this be just a dream..." He whispered. How could this happen to him he wondered.

_**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**_  
_**Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart.**_

"Lets all bow our heads and pray. Lord lift his soul, and heal this hurt that his tragedy has brought upon all of us."

Axels' Genral walked over to the crying Roxas. "This is for you...For your fallen husband." Roxas took the folded flag and hugged it to his chest, it felt like he had Axel in his arms all over again. Now this folded flag is all she has of the red head and what of what they could have..no should have been.

The guns rang the last shot that Roxas will ever hear and when the bullet shot Roxas felt it in his heart all over again. The lost of breath like he was in a room to small with to many people in it.

_**  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
**_

" I was counting on forever...You left...You said you would come back..To me...Now I'll never know...." The boy with the once brillent blue eyes laid the picture of him and Axels wedding down on the table. It just hurt to much for him to look at it. His Blue eyes now dull and life less, Blonde hair all a mess and tangled. Every night a dream off him standing in the background as he watched the love of his life get shot watching this all from a getting that letter. And everyone telling him he's not coming home. Roxas sighed. "Why can't this just all be a bad dream..." He looked up at the celing. "I would like to wake up from this bad dream now..."_**  
**_

_**Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**_

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

otay so tell me what you thought =^,,^=. I would love to know waht every1 thought of this

R&R yeah


End file.
